Never Knew I Needed
by the angry one
Summary: KagSess songfic based on the song by Ne-yo


I don't own Inuyasha or the song.

_For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I had,  
of everything that I wanted to have  
and made me see there was something missing..._

Sesshomaru looked at his mate as she slept and wondered how he had survived without her for so long.

Before they had met, he thought that being alone was a perfectly suitable way to continue for the rest of his life. He was perfectly content with nothing and no one in his life. Then Kagome came into his life and made him see that being alone wasn't anywhere near as great as having someone to share his life with._  
For the ending of my first begin  
and for the rare and unexpected friend  
For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
but at the same time something I don't wanna lose  
and never wanna be without ever again._

If someone had told him before meeting Kagome that he would make a human his mate, he would have killed them without a second thought for their insolence.

But then he met her and her constant warmth and kindness broke down the barrier to his carefully guarded heart.

Sesshomaru pulled his mate closer to him and she let out a sigh in her sleep.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,  
so when you were here I had no idea.  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed,  
so now it's so clear I need you here always._

She was, without a doubt, the best thing that had ever happened to Sesshomaru and he couldn't even deny it. There was no ignoring the way his heart sped up everytime his mate came into his line of sight, or the way one little touch from her set him on fire.

He had never felt so protective of another living being._  
_  
_My accidental happily ever after  
the way you smile and how you comfort me with your laughter  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
but now if you open it up and take a look  
you're the beginning and the end of every chapter._

It still amazed him that he found someone he cared for so fiercely when he wasn't even looking for someone.

When they met, she was seeing his younger brother, who was too busy worrying about Kikyo to realize what a rare prize he already had.

It made Sesshomaru almost physically sick to think of how close he came to losing Kagome to his brother.

Although he knew how Inuyasha felt about Kikyo he still felt it was wrong to want his brother's woman, but when it looked like the hanyou was going to go through with it anyway knowing that he could never love Kagome in that way Sesshomaru knew he had to do something.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,  
so when you were here I had no idea.  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed,  
so now it's so clear I need you here always._

He rubbed his hand over Kagomes growing belly and inhaled her scent as he remembered the day he confessed his feelings to her.

Sesshomaru drove to Kagome's parents house where she was currently staying, he had to stop this before it was too late. She and Inuyasha were to be mated the next day. He was feeling something he was utterly unfamiliar with: panic.

Kagome opened the door surprised. "Sesshomaru what--?"

"You can't mate Inuyasha." Sesshomaru cut her off.

Kagome looked confused and a little indignant. "And just why can't I?"

"He loves Kikyo, but he can't have her because she's with Naraku. I'm sorry I have to tell you, but I could not stand by and let this happen. I couldn't let him mate you and constantly compare you with someone else, you deserve so much better than that." Sesshomaru said angrily, cursing his idiot brother in his mind.

"Why does it even matter to you?" Kagome asked angrily, because she couldn't believe his audacity.

"Because I love you dammit!" Sesshomaru heard himself say before he could think. He couldn't believe those words had left his mouth and he wished he could take them out of the air and shove them back down his stupid throat.

"Wh-What?" Kagome said shocked.

There was no point in hiding it any longer, Sesshomaru paced the front porch about to tear his hair out, "I love you. God knows I don't want to, but everything about you drives me crazy! Your smile, your scent, the way you laugh, the way you fight for what you believe in. You can't mate Inuyasha, don't do it for me do it for yourself because--" Kagome effectively cut off his rambling by placing her lips over his.

_Who knew that I could be  
so unexpectedly  
undeniably happy hey  
said with you right here, right here next to me_

They began dating soon after Sesshomaru confessed his feelings. Kagome admitted after their kiss that she had fallen for him too but knew that he would never love a human like her so she settled for Inuyasha who she thought could love her in that way.

Six months after that, while they were standing on Kagome's porch after coming back from their favorite restaurant, Sesshomaru asked Kagome a very important question.

"Kagome, I know we haven't been together long but I know for a fact that I will NEVER love another as I do you, will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?" Sesshomaru asked looking into her big brown eyes which began to fill with tears.

"Yes, I would be honored to be your mate!" Kagome croaked past the lump in her throat.

Sesshomaru let out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding and crushed the woman who he wanted to spend eternity with to him.

So here they were a year later expecting their first child and he could not imagine his life without Kagome in it.

Suddenly, Kagome woke up, stretched, and looked into her mates eyes.

"Good morning" she said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Good morning, yourself" Sesshomaru replied.

"What were you thinking about?" Kagome asked, she had become accustomed to Sesshomaru watching her while she slept.

"I was thinking about how much I love you and how I couldn't stand to be without you." He replied kissing her forehead.

Kagome smiled brilliantly. "You never have to worry about be without me because I'm never going anywhere." Kagome assured him. "And in just three months you'll have another person to love and protect," She added giving her belly a pat.

He shifted so he could kiss her protruding belly, and thought that there was no place on earth he'd rather be than with his Kagome.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,  
so when you were here I had no idea.  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed,  
so now it's so clear I need you here always._

Reviews are appreciated

TAO


End file.
